


Чужое небо

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо привычного, своего, Пламени Дождя, над кольцом ровно и уверенно горело чужое — Небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужое небо

Вария производила плановую зачистку нового мира. Цели могли уклоняться, бежать, они даже могли сопротивляться — смешные, неловкие, бесплодные усилия.

В доме должно было быть семь человек: трое телохранителей встретили Сквало на первом этаже, там и остались; еще двое преграждали вход в комнату, где трясся их босс. Каких-то пару дней назад, до поражения Бьякурана, этот маленький толстый ублюдок наверняка считал себя счастливчиком, заключившим выгодную сделку и поддержавшим победителя. Увы, события последней недели вернули его с небес на землю, а меч Сквало отправил под нее. 

Шестой, последний, телохранитель выпрыгнул из-за угла, когда Сквало шел к лестнице, чтобы спуститься и еще раз проверить первый этаж.

— Ну, ты хотя бы попытался, — привычно замахнувшись для удара, усмехнулся Сквало. И в этот момент из него словно выпустили воздух — накатила слабость, ноги задрожали, и даже Пламя, моргнув, погасло. Бил он на рефлексах, не чувствуя тела, просто помня, как оно должно действовать, но этого хватило: охранник упал, перерубленный надвое.

Привалившись к стене, Сквало переждал странный приступ слабости. Через пару минут дышать стало легче, руки-ноги вновь начали действовать, Пламя… Пламя зажигалось, сформулировал он для себя, не до конца уверенный в том, что видит. А еще почему-то ужасно чесалось все тело.

Лишь проверив дом покойного дона Бассо (никаких неожиданностей нет, все, кому положено быть мертвыми, мертвы) и сев в машину, Сквало рискнул вновь активировать кольцо и долго смотрел на свои подрагивающие пальцы. Все же не показалось. 

— Что, черт побери, происходит?

Вместо привычного, своего, Пламени Дождя, над кольцом ровно и уверенно горело чужое — Небо.

***

Нестерпимо зудела кожа, будто под нее запустили сотню муравьев или насыпали толченое стекло. Сквало то и дело тер ладонью шею, бедра, придерживая руль одной рукой. Хотелось даже не почесаться, хотелось стянуть с себя кожу и вытряхнуть то, что под нее забилось. На развилке Сквало ушел не в сторону Ченто, к итальянскому замку Варии, а в сторону Феррары; набрал нужный номер на мобильном, и, переведя аппарат на громкую связь, бросил его на пассажирское сидение, к мечу.

— Каваллоне, у тебя еще осталось то вино? Ну, помнишь, которое последний раз пили?

— Чиро, розовое. Сквало, что случилось?

Сквало усмехнулся. Не «рад тебя слышать» или хотя бы «случилось что-нибудь?», Каваллоне привык, что просто в гости он не приезжает. Розовое вино они пили с полгода назад, Сквало тогда неплохо зацепило взрывной волной, он отлеживался у Каваллоне почти двое суток. 

— Чиро, да, — Сквало мельком глянул на дорожный указатель и нажал на газ. — Скоро буду.

Кожа перестала зудеть, едва он переступил порог комнаты, где ждал Каваллоне. Окутало прохладным кондиционированным воздухом, и Сквало, уже поднявший руку, чтобы потереть лоб, просто запустил пятерню в волосы, убирая челку. 

— Я думал, надо готовить операционную бригаду, — Каваллоне смотрел внимательно, чуть прищурившись.

Сквало плюхнулся на диван, взял откупоренную бутылку со стола, глотнул и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза.

— Скорее, научную лабораторию. Я попал под какое-то излучение. Наверное. У меня Пламя сменило цвет.

Сказать «у меня сменилось Пламя» не удавалось, это казалось полной чушью, ну как «пока я спал, у меня сменилась нога».

— Если это излучение, то под него не ты один попал.

Сквало резко выпрямился, чуть не расплескав вино. Каваллоне повернулся к нему спиной, засунул руки в карманы и, глядя в окно, покачивался с пятки на мысок.

— У нас, у всех моих Хранителей и меня, то есть, такая же проблема. Если это установка, то она покрывает большое расстояние. 

Сквало медленно отставил бутылку и потянулся за мобильным.

— Ты Занзасу звонишь? А я тогда наберу Цуну. Он все еще в Японии, но проверить не мешает.

Сквало кивнул, слушая гудки. Занзас ответил после третьего. Обычно его приходилось набирать несколько раз, и Сквало нахмурился — все уже шло не так, как обычно:

— Босс, у тебя с Пламенем все в порядке?

— Нихуя не в порядке, — голос звучал непривычно, неуместно радостно.

Внутри что-то сжалось, на висках выступил пот. Сквало постарался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит:

— Я у Каваллоне, у него та же херь. Он сейчас Саваде звонит.

— Пусть лучше с аркобалено свяжется. Пламя по их части.

Сквало кивнул, забыв, что Занзас его не видит, и все же спросил, перед тем как окончить разговор:

— А какое у тебя сейчас Пламя?

Занзас расхохотался, и в его смехе слышалось все то же неуместное, чужое веселье.

— Солнце, — и доверительно сообщил: — Прет, как от дури.

Сквало чуть сам не расхохотался, представив Занзаса, бьющего из двух пистолетов Пламенем Солнца, хотя смешного в ситуации было мало, нихрена в ней смешного не было, если начистоту. Босс и Пламя Солнца — еще хуже, чем он сам и Пламя Неба. 

Занзас его о том, каким видом Пламени он обзавелся, не спросил. Оно и к лучшему.

Каваллоне все еще продолжал разговор, точнее, сосредоточенно слушал, кивал, соглашаясь с невидимым собеседником, иногда хмурился. Он ходил вдоль стены, чертил на ней кончиками пальцев одному ему понятные узоры; опирался на нее, разглядывая лепнину на потолке. Сквало смотрел на него и никак не мог сообразить, когда Каваллоне стал так красиво — и слова-то другого не подберешь — двигаться? Нет, у него были замечательные координация и гибкость, но проявлялись они лишь тогда, когда требовалось защищать Семью, то есть в драках. И никогда в быту. Сейчас в его движениях чувствовалась звериная грация, хотя взяться ей было неоткуда. 

Каваллоне наконец-то закончил трепаться, подошел к столу, плеснул себе вина.

— Занзас сказал, что стоит связаться с аркобалено.

— Я и с Реборном успел пообщаться. Хорошая новость — он знает, в чем проблема.

— А плохая? — Сквало привстал, забрал бутылку, которую Каваллоне, задумавшись, держал в руке.

— Он не знает, получится ли ее устранить. Похоже, из-за смерти Юни нарушился баланс, поддерживаемый Тринисетте.

— Но ведь остальные аркобалено были мертвы черт знает сколько времени, и ничего не происходило!

— Юни хранила Пламя в их пустышках. У нее хватало на это сил. Аркобалено пытаются делать то же самое. Правда, у них, как видишь, не получается. Но они надеются найти выход.

Сквало хлебнул вина, чувствуя, как накатывает усталость.

— То есть надо учиться жить с этим Пламенем?

— И ждать, пока аркобалено что-нибудь придумают.

Сквало встал, отставил пустую бутылку.

— Пойду посплю.

Каваллоне кивнул:

— Комнату тебе подготовили. Угловую, как обычно.

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Сквало спросил:

— А какое у тебя теперь Пламя?

— Дождь, — ответил Каваллоне смущенно и немного виновато. — У меня теперь Дождь.

Завалившись в кровать, Сквало попытался представить, как он будет жить с этим Пламенем, и ощутил злость, почти бешенство — Небо, конечно, Пламя боссов, и это должно было льстить, но оно ощущалось настолько ненужным, чужим, что Сквало его практически ненавидел. То, что где-то через пару комнат ходит Каваллоне, спокойно-задумчивый, с Пламенем Дождя, удовольствия не добавляло.

Он вспоминал отточенные, уверенные движения Каваллоне, смуглую кожу рук, длинные пальцы, касавшиеся стены, и то, что там, в нем, внутри, бежит его, Сквало, Пламя. Он так и уснул с этими мыслями, и ему снился Каваллоне. С сильных тонких пальцев стекало Пламя Дождя, и Сквало тянулся к нему, желая только одного — ощутить его. «Дотронься до меня», — говорил он, и Каваллоне касался его груди. Пламя текло вниз, по животу, щекотно и сладко. А Каваллоне смотрел, чуть склонив голову набок, и рисовал что-то на его коже, как недавно на стене.

Проснулся Сквало с мучительным стояком и четким осознанием того, что прикосновения были чертовски приятными. Кожа вновь чесалась, ужасно хотелось пить; солнце уже садилось — получается, он проспал часа четыре. 

Поднявшись, Сквало торопливо привел себя в порядок и вышел из комнаты — ему нужен был Каваллоне. Или близость своего Пламени — он пока не определился. 

В комнате, где они разговаривали пару часов назад, никого не оказалось. Сквало прихватил со стола полную бутылку — здесь хорошо знали его вкусы и привычки — и отправился было разыскивать Каваллоне, но уже в коридоре сообразил, что последние пару часов тот скорее всего провел в конюшне, а значит, вскоре вернется. Некоторые привычки хозяина замка он тоже знал вполне неплохо. 

Сквало прислонился к стене спиной, потерся, пытаясь почесать ее, и, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять, достал мобильный. Луссурия ответил сразу. Непривычно чеканя фразы, рассказал, что перераспределил рядовых по тому Пламени, что есть сейчас, сослался на новые учения. Пока все спокойно, разве что рядовые больше общаются не с прежними друзьями, а с теми, у кого тот тип Пламени, который раньше был у них. Сквало буркнул: «Отлично их понимаю» и положил трубку. Интересно, что за Пламя сейчас у Луссурии — Облако? Нет, скорее, Гроза. 

Внизу гулко хлопнула входная дверь, и Сквало показалось, что до него донесся прохладный ветер. 

Сквало сбежал вниз по лестнице. Каваллоне обнаружился в дальней комнате. Он стаскивал с себя майку, придерживая приоткрытую дверцу холодильника, и что-то довольно напевал под нос. На влажной от пота коже татуировка извивалась, словно жила собственной жизнью. Стянув майку, он закинул ее на плечо, достал из холодильника сок и обернулся.

Сквало смотрел на чужие движения знакомого человека — это выглядело безумно странно, как будто кто-то управлял телом, как надетой на руку тряпичной игрушкой. Каждый жест отдавался тяжелой волной от макушки до кончиков пяток, и Сквало не понимал, чего хочет больше: уткнуть Каваллоне прямо тут мордой в стол и выебать или вгрызться ему в глотку и попытаться дотянуться до своего Пламени. Оба желания пугали одинаково сильно.

Каваллоне встряхнул головой, пытаясь убрать прилипшие ко лбу влажные пряди, и протянул запотевший графин, пахнущий лимоном и мятой:

— Хочешь?

Сквало посмотрел на зеленую веточку мяты в графине, на пальцы, крепко сжимавшие стеклянную ручку, на плоский живот, на узор татуировки на боку, над тазовой косточкой, и, сглотнув вязкую слюну, поднял бутылку вина:

— Давай лучше напьемся.

Напиваться, наверное, стоило чем покрепче, но Каваллоне притащил еще Чиро, и Сквало не стал спорить. Они пили долго, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Уже успело стемнеть, но включать свет было лень. Каваллоне смотрел в сторону, и Сквало многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем тот думает. Сидели они достаточно близко, то и дело задевая друг друга, когда тянулись за очередной бутылкой, и Сквало каждый раз вздрагивал — случайное прикосновение напоминало то, из сна, и каждый раз хотелось сказать «Дотронься до меня», но он молчал. Телефон зазвонил неожиданно. Прежний, обычный Каваллоне наверняка уронил бы бутылку, споткнулся о собственную ногу, торопясь ответить. Нынешний даже не вздрогнул, быстро схватил мобильник со стола и отставил вино в сторону, чтобы случайно не зацепить.

Сквало смотрел на тонкие нахмурившиеся брови в полной уверенности, что новости он сейчас услышит нехорошие: такое напряженное выражение лица у Каваллоне бывало очень редко, едва ли пару раз за все время их знакомства.

— Плохие новости.

Сквало усмехнулся и покачал бутылкой, пытаясь по звуку определить, сколько в ней осталось и не пора ли вставать за новой.

— Реборн говорит, им пока не удается ничего сделать.

— Это не новость, это ее отсутствие.

Сквало допил в пару глотков все, что оставалось в бутылке, и повернулся к Каваллоне. Лицо его оказалось поразительно близко, и Сквало от неожиданности замер. 

— Он говорит, если в ближайшие пару дней они ничего не придумают, носители Пламени могут умереть. Чужое Пламя — это почти как чужая кровь. У кого-то может оказаться несовместимость с тем Пламенем, которое он получил.

Сквало поднялся и, прихватив новую бутылку, пошел к двери.

— Ты куда?

— Проветриться.

Он поднялся на самый верх, к последнему окну — выше только крыша — открыл его и сел, свесив ноги наружу. Где-то за спиной, с другой стороны замка, видны огни Феррары, с этой — лишь темнота, а тучи на небе не давали пробиться даже лунному свету. Под ногами негромко шелестел плющ, верх и низ не отличались друг от друга, особенно если прикрыть глаза. Сквало прикрыл и глотнул из принесенной бутылки, почти не ощущая вкуса. В нагрудном кармане завибрировал мобильный. Сквало достал его и ответил, не глядя на экран. 

— Йо, Сквало!

— Не пытайся изображать радость. Что нового?

— Ничего. К сожалению. Но аркобалено что-нибудь придумают.

— Так и остался наивным идиотом.

Сквало отхлебнул еще немного и пожалел, что не прихватил виски или ром. 

— Мы в них верим. И держимся, — на том конце провода замолчали, и некоторое время слышался только тихий шорох листвы. Потом Ямамото вновь заговорил, уже, правда, не так бодро: — Хуже всех, по-моему, Гокудере. Представляешь, имея пять своих видов Пламени, сейчас вместо них он получил шестой. Говорит, такое ощущение, будто в нем завелся Чужой.

Сквало невесело усмехнулся и нажал на отбой. Гокудере, похоже, тоже не повезло, он с новым Пламенем не совместим. Хотя какая разница? Если аркобалено ничего не смогут сделать, они все умрут, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, а следом и мир, потерявший опору, полетит в тартарары — Сквало не тешил себя иллюзиями. Мира Сквало было совсем не жаль. Без своего Пламени, с чужим, этот мир ему абсолютно не нужен.

Себя, впрочем, ему тоже жаль не было.

Кожа снова начала неприятно зудеть, и Сквало, бросив бутылку в темноту, влез назад. Но перед тем как уйти, он, не удержавшись, показал небу средний палец — как будто это могло помочь. Глупость, детская выходка, но на душе стало немного легче, словно переложил на кого-то вину и за идиотскую пьянку, и за странные желания, за весь сегодняшний день, особенно за то, что поддался силе привычки и вообще сюда приперся. Каваллоне обычно появлялся в критический момент и вытаскивал его из жопы, Сквало-то и сейчас ехал с тайной надеждой, что тот снова его вытащит, но, увы, на этот раз не срослось. 

По мере приближения к комнате, где ждал Каваллоне, зуд стихал, становилось легче; это бесило. Словно Сквало на веревочке, как баран, бредет туда, куда ведут. «Это не я сейчас иду, это вообще не я. Если аркобалено все же найдут способ вернуть нам наше Пламя, первое, что сделаю — сбегу отсюда. А лучше смотаюсь завтра утром, и будь что будет». 

Каваллоне сидел на полу возле дивана, обхватив согнутую в колене ногу. Сквало плюхнулся рядом, уже собрался сказать, что пора спать, а утром он уедет, нет никакого смысла оставаться, и тут снова будто дунул прохладный воздух, остужая, гладя, лаская, и Сквало вместо всего этого выдал то, что весь вечер крутилось на языке:

— Дотронься до меня.

Каваллоне удивленно посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и осторожно коснулся щеки, провел по скуле, запустил пальцы в волосы. Голова закружилась — то ли вино оказалось не таким слабым, то ли близость Пламени подействовала, а может, прикосновения были приятны сами по себе, или действовало все это вместе. Не отводя взгляда, Сквало медленно поднял руку, очертил контур татуировки над ключицей. Рука сама легла так, что большой палец упирался в кадык, а остальные поглаживали выступающий позвонок на шее, и Сквало чуть сжал их, на пробу. Каваллоне смотрел, часто хлопая густыми длинными ресницами — в школе, помнится, его из-за них постоянно дразнили, ну девчоночьи же, да еще и не у каждой такие есть.

— Хочешь убить или трахнуть? — спросил он серьезно и, черт побери, ждал ответа.

— Трахнуть. Или убить, — согласился с ним Сквало и потянул его за шею к себе, ближе.

Каваллоне целовал его жадно, будто давно этого хотел, и Сквало отстраненно думал, что скорее всего так и есть, но им стоило сделать это раньше, а не сейчас, когда каждую секунду вспоминаешь о том, что там, под горячей кожей, течет принадлежащее ему Пламя. Но все равно гладил по плечам, мускулистой спине, вдыхал слабый запах чужого пота, привкус вина, пытался впитать немного Дождя. Стягивал мешавшую одежду — с себя и Каваллоне. Утыкался лбом в плечо с черными в темноте татуировками, плотно сжимал ладонь поверх ладони Каваллоне, стискивавшей два члена, пока не накрыл оргазм — яркий, болезненный и опустошающий.

Наутро от вчерашней апатии не осталось и следа. Сквало злился: победить Бьякурана и так глупо теперь сдохнуть? Не могла Юни пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти мир — и оставить его так нелепо погибать. Вместе со злостью пришло и понимание — он нихера не может сделать, только ждать, но ждать нужно, потому что шанс есть. Впрочем, если быть до конца честным, судьба мира по-прежнему волновала Сквало весьма мало; он всего лишь понял, насколько важным может быть то, что ты воспринимаешь как должное. Он потерял Пламя и почти потерял еще кое-что, и теперь жалел об упущенном времени — странное, непривычное чувство, раздражавшее практически так же, как и зуд от чужого Пламени.

Чтобы занять себя, он выпустил Ало. Хоть в этом повезло, Небо открывало коробочку без проблем, но быстро позвал обратно — тренироваться с чужим Пламенем ему не хотелось. Прикосновения к Ало немного сбили зуд: даже открытая Небом, коробочка все же оставалась коробочкой Дождя. Эффект, правда, был краткосрочным, и Сквало выпустил Ало еще пару раз, когда ему показалось, что он готов содрать с себя кожу. Держать акулу рядом все время Сквало не рискнул — боялся, что это перестанет помогать.

Он почти весь день не выходил из комнаты, только под вечер, когда Каваллоне спустился в конюшню, Сквало поднялся к окну под крышей и долго смотрел вниз. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на загон для лошадей — так уж получилось. Тянуло выйти и постоять рядом. В этом было виновато Пламя — Сквало в это почти верил. Возможность убедиться может быть только одна — если аркобалено вернут им свое Пламя. И пока что Сквало не знал, будет ли он проверять или постарается как можно быстрее убраться отсюда.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.

Сквало уже давно спустился в комнату и решал, стоит ли включать свет или для начала в очередной раз выпустить Ало, когда его вновь накрыло, как накануне в доме Бассо: словно за секунду выкачали весь воздух, а потом вернули его обратно. Несколько минут Сквало не рисковал активировать кольцо; мысль о том, что это не Пламя Дождя вернулось, а просто Небо сменилось на что-то еще, не менее чужое, его откровенно пугала. Но это оказалось оно — свое, привычное. Дождь.

Каваллоне стоял у окна, как и вчера, с телефоном у уха. Он повернулся — без необычной грации, и это привычное движение успокоило окончательно.

— Пока, Реборн, рад был слышать, — и тут же, без перехода, торопливо, уже обращаясь к Сквало: — Уезжаешь?

— Да.

Сквало подошел к нему и усмехнулся.

— Но сначала хочу проверить: ты реально настолько хорош, или это мне вчера по пьяни показалось?

Он сразу понял, что нет, не показалось. Голова кружилась так же, но сегодня в этом уже нельзя было винить алкоголь и жажду Пламени. Каваллоне вздрагивал от его прикосновений, подставляя горло под губы — сегодня ни у одного из них не возник вопрос «убить или трахнуть», и Сквало чуть прикусил кожу на его шее, там, где татуировка сходила на нет, обрываясь острым углом. Просто потому, что ощутил мягко бившуюся под губами жилку. Раздевались они так быстро, словно опаздывали, и чуть не навернулись на пару, когда Каваллоне, пятясь к дивану, запутался в собственных брюках, гармошкой сползших на щиколотки. Диван прогнулся под двойным весом.

— Смазка?

Каваллоне зашарил в вещах, вытащил из кармана тюбик — готовился, что ли? От этой мысли крышу снесло окончательно, даже растянуть нормально терпения не хватило.

— У меня сейчас яйца лопнут, если не вставлю. Потерпишь?

Каваллоне кивнул, и Сквало на самом деле не был уверен, что смог бы вынести другой ответ. Он толкнулся в тугое отверстие, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, потом еще и еще, пытаясь хоть немного смягчить боль. Вынул почти до конца, потом вставил снова, шепнул: 

— Подрочи себе. 

И когда Каваллоне охнул уже не от боли, перестал сдерживаться.

— А как они смогли справиться с нарушенным балансом? Аркобалено? — спросил Сквало позже, пытаясь устроиться на диване: просто лечь на нем рядом оказалось тем еще квестом.

— Не знаю точно. Реборн особо не вдавался в подробности. Сказал только, что помог тот, кто отдал им пустышки на хранение. Я так понял, что они не хотели его звать. Или просто не знали, где искать. Может, ты завтра уедешь? — сонно пробормотал Каваллоне.

Сквало пожал плечами. А почему и нет, собственно? Тем более, на диване они вдвоем вполне неплохо поместились.

Каваллоне заснул почти сразу, а он лежал рядом и раз за разом активировал кольцо — и оно послушно вспыхивало ровным голубым светом. Сквало было плевать, как и почему так произошло, плевать на всех аркобалено вместе взятых, к нему вернулось его Пламя, и он был до безумия этому рад. 

А еще он был немного — самую малость — удивлен, что ему по-прежнему уютно лежать, упершись затылком в плечо Каваллоне, и совершенно не хочется никуда уходить.


End file.
